Accepting James
by Niamara
Summary: Complete. When Lily's forced to be with James, will she let down her barriers and see the side of James she's never let herself see? LJ
1. Chances Ruined

Disclaimer: Only own the plot, and rated 'cause I'm paranoid.

* * *

_Chances Ruined_

'But I don't want to go!' Lily whined.

'Lily, it's a Heads' meeting, you have to go!' Lily's best friend and roommate, Anna, retorted. Lily and Anna were in Anna's dorm room. It was the Saturday after the start of term, and there was a Heads' meeting in the Heads' common room, with the Head Boy. The Head Boy and Girl had to meet to set the patrolling schedules for themselves and the Prefects, as well as some other things. The only problem was that the Head Girl _hated_ the Head Boy.

'I know, it's just that…_he_…is going to be there!'

'Well, _he_, is Head Boy after all, and I don't know why you hate him so much! I find him very attractive,' Anna said, a smile on her face.

'Although not as attractive as dear Remus now, is he?' Lily smirked in triumph too soon. A pillow promptly came zooming her way and hit her squarely in the nose.

'That's it. Lily Evans you are going to that Heads' meeting whether you like it or not. You will cooperate with James and you will make those schedules work. You are not to come to see me until that is done properly!'

'But –'

'No 'buts' about it. You are going and that's final.'

'Ann –' Lily started, but she didn't finish her sentence as Anna pushed her out of the seventh year Gryffindor girls' dormitory and shut the door in her face.

Lily walked down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room, looking around at the assortment of people there, noting the Marauders (minus James, who Lily thought was already in the Heads' common room waiting for her) and some of Sirius' fan girls surrounding them. Lily internally shook her head at the ditzy girls surrounding Sirius, Remus and Peter. She smiled as she saw that her fellow Prefect of two years didn't seem to want to be there right now, as he was sending annoyed glances at Sirius, who didn't seem to notice.

Lily continued walking, through the common room and out the portrait hole, going along various staircases and corridors until she came to a specific corridor on the fifth floor. She walked briskly up to the portrait of a boy and a girl, no older than ten, playing on the swings in a park. She whispered the password ('Gum drops') and the portrait swung open to admit her into the beautiful room that was the Heads' common room.

The Heads' common room was the most beautiful room Lily had ever seen. The room was painted red, with little gold starts here and there. There were three couches and two armchairs grouped around the fireplace (with a gorgeous, wood table in the middle), which now had a crackling fire in its grate. There were also two sets of stairs at the far end of the room, the one on the right leading up to Lily's room, and the one on the left leading up to James'. There were two desks, on either side of the room, each with a chair embroidered with Lily and James' names.

Lily noticed Potter already sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire, and walked towards him, wanting to get this over with as soon as she could.

'Hey Evans!' James greeted her enthusiastically.

'Hello Potter,' Lily replied curtly, sitting down in the other armchair, which was placed directly across from the one James was sitting in, with the table in between in two pieces of furniture.

'I've only just started to work on the patrolling schedules,' he started. 'There are,' he glanced quickly down at his list, 'twenty-three Prefects now, since you're Head Girl, and I'm Head Boy, even though I wasn't a Prefect.' Lily scowled. She was obviously not pleased that James made Head Boy without even being a Prefect first. 'So, since there isn't a seventh year Gryffindor female Prefect, for patrolling purposes, I think Remus should be with…' he ran his finger down his list quickly, 'the seventh year Ravenclaws. He gets along with them. Is that ok with you?' he asked, glancing up at her.

Frankly, Lily was a little surprised that he was actually taking his appointment seriously, and that he had also thought up a solution to a potential problem so quickly. 'Yeah, sure,' she replied. 'So then there are twenty Prefects left, that means ten pairs, so eleven groups altogether to do patrolling, not including us,' Lily recited. 'Then if there are three groups patrolling a night, four of the seven nights are covered, with one night having only two groups...then I guess we have the last three along with the professors,' Lily finished glumly. Although Lily loved the responsibility of being Head Girl, having to do patrolling down dark, deserted corridors three nights a week with James wasn't on the top of her to-do list.

'Alright,' James muttered, already scribbling furiously on the parchment, careful not to miss anything Lily said. He wanted her to know that he wasn't all pranks and immaturity; that he really could be serious and mature about things. He wanted her to see the side of him that he never got to show her. The side of him that was always overpowered by his desire to impress her. _The side of me that I should have taken the time to show her a long time ago_, James thought as he continued to write feverishly on the parchment. _Now it's just going to take even longer to gain her trust. _James chanced a quick glance up at Lily, who had a faraway look on her face, and sighed quietly. _But I'd wait a lifetime for her. Even if it's just for her to be there, at my deathbed, when I take my last breath…_

James cleared his throat, brining Lily back to Hogwarts. Her expression was annoyed, and James, noticing that, showed her the timetable he made. 'Monday would be Remus with the seventh year Ravenclaws, with the seventh year Slytherins. They can be the two groups because there are still five people, so it's not that off-balance. Wednesday can be seventh year Hufflepuffs, the sixth year Slytherins, and the sixth year Hufflepuffs. Friday would be the sixth year Ravenclaws, the sixth year Gryffindors, and the fifth year Slytherins. And then finally on Sunday it would be the fifth year Gryffindors, fifth year Ravenclaws, and the fifth year Hufflepuffs.' James looked up at Lily. 'Then we'd get Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday with the professors. That way we don't have to patrol two nights in a row. How does that sound?' The only thoughts running through James' head were that of hoping Lily liked his schedule.

'It's pretty good, but I think we should switch the sixth year Hufflepuffs with the…fifth year Ravenclaws. That way the patrollers on Sunday aren't all fifth years, and if they have a question they can ask someone with experience.'

Lily watched as James scratched out the offending pairs and switched them. He handed her back the list. 'That better?'

Lily studied the list for a minute. 'Yeah,' she said. 'It's good. There aren't any double Slytherin pairs patrolling on the same night so I think we're good.' She rolled up the parchment and stuck it in her robes. 'The professors are going to continue patrolling tonight and tomorrow night, so the official patrols will begin Monday night then.'

'Alright, so now…what else do we need to do?' James asked. He yawned and leaned back in his armchair, stretching his arms, while Lily took out a different scroll of parchment from her pocket. She unraveled it, crossing off _Patrol Schedules_ and reading the other things the Headmaster had asked them to agree on. Apart from figuring out the patrolling, the two Heads also had to agree on Hogsmeade dates. Lily blinked and looked back at the list. There were only two items on the list. Agreeing on the patrol schedule and Hogsmeade dates for the first two months. She turned it over to reveal a blank back.

'All we have to do now is figure out Hogsmeade dates for this month and next,' Lily said, surprised there was nothing else to do. James looked surprised too.

'Seriously?' he asked, holding out his hand for the paper.

'Yes, Potter, seriously. You think I'm lying to you?' Lily snapped, irritated that he thought her a liar. She quickly re-rolled the scroll up and stuck in back in her pocket.

'No, Evans,' he exclaimed, raising his hands in the air in mock surrender. 'I just thought the list would be longer is all.' _How stupid can I be?_ James thought, angry with himself. _Now I'm back at square one. Great. _

'Well, that's it, so let's get this over with quickly. We only have to do two months worth. I thought we could do every other Saturday, starting with next weekend.'

'Fine with me,' he agreed.

'Every other Saturday it is then,' Lily muttered, and jotted the dates down on the same parchment as the patrolling list.

Lily glanced at her watch, and without another word stood up and headed for her room. 'Hey, Evans,' James called out, just as Lily's foot touched the bottom-most stair. Lily turned around, almost in slow motion, annoyance clearly etched on her face.

'What, Potter?' she said, trying to keep her voice calm. James knew she was angry with him already, and shouldn't push her buttons, especially if he wanted to show her how responsible and mature he could be, but the word were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

'Come to Hogsmeade with me?' Internally he was cursing his impulsiveness with every fiber of his being.

James could see Lily's beautiful face contort with anger, her emerald green eyes flash, and her vibrant red hair practically crackle with electricity. _God_, James thought, _she's even stunningly beautiful when she's angry._

'No Potter,' Lily said, trying to keep her voice even. 'I will _not_ go to Hogsmeade with you. You know why I won't go to Hogsmeade with you, Potter?' There was a moment of silence. 'BECAUSE I HATE YOU!'

Lily stamped up to her dorm, careful to slam the door at the top. And as James watched Lily make her way up to her dorm and violently shut her door, he felt as if his heart was breaking in two.

* * *

A/N: Woo! My first story that _isn't _a one-shot. I'm so proud of me! Lol. 

Love? Hate? Let me know and review! Thanks bunches. :hugs:

In case you guys needed a visual thing or whatever, the following chart is the Patrolling Schedule Lily and James made:

Monday – Gryffindor, seventh year; Ravenclaw, seventh year; Slytherin, seventh year

Tuesday – Lily, James, and Professors

Wednesday – Hufflepuff, seventh year; Slytherin, sixth year; Ravenclaw, fifth year

Thursday – Lily, James, and Professors

Friday – Ravenclaw, sixth year; Gryffindor, sixth year; Slytherin, sixth year

Saturday – Lily, James, and Professors

Sunday – Gryffindor, sixth year; Hufflepuff, sixth year; Hufflepuff, fifth year


	2. Heartbreak Sucks

Disclaimer: Still waiting for that fat check. ;)_

* * *

__Chapter Two: Heartbreak Sucks_

Lily woke up the next day feeling completely refreshed. Completely irritated, but refreshed nonetheless. She showered and dressed in record time, not putting on much make-up, and styling her vibrant red hair in a loose ponytail. Lily was supposed to meet Anna in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily walked down to breakfast in a pair of clean, white sneakers, fitting blue jeans, and a purple t-shirt, wearing her robe loosely over her clothing. Being Sunday, the Hogwarts students needn't wear their uniforms. Lily walked briskly to the Great Hall, all the while fuming about James. _I can't believe he had the nerve to ask me out again! _she thought. _He is such an arrogant, bigheaded jerk! And I thought he changed…I guess I was wrong. He did seem really sorry that he blurted out the invitation to Hogsmeade though…but serves him right. He should learn to control his big fat mouth._

Lily entered the Great Hall seconds later, and immediately began searching for her brown-haired best friend. Not seeing her, Lily sat down at an empty seat along the Gryffindor table, and piled food onto her plate, not entirely seeing what she was eating.

Anna sat down beside a spaced-out Lily a couple minutes later. Anna Shain was fairly tall, reaching 5'8.5", with brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, and big brown eyes flecked with gold. Anna filled her plate with the morning food the house-elves had cooked, and then waved her hand in front of Lily's face, announcing her presence.

Lily looked around to see who had brought her out of her internal cursing of James, to see Anna sitting on her left. 'Hey Ann,' Lily said, returning to her food.

'Hey Lils,' Anna replied, taking a bit of her own food. Anna glanced over at Lily, and noticed that she looked mad. Anyone looking at Lily at the moment wouldn't have thought anything was wrong, but Anna could read Lily like an open book; a feat that Lily sometimes hated about their friendship, because it was nearly impossible for her to hide anything. 'What's wrong?' Anna questioned.

Lily didn't answer the question right away. She focused her attention on taking her time chewing and swallowing her mouthful of waffle, before responding to Anna. 'Last night, Potter and I were…dare I say it, acting civil,' Lily started. 'He worked out the patrol lists, and I revised it. I suggested Hogsmeade dates, he agreed. Then,' Lily continued, her voice now rising slightly, 'I was walking to my room, and he asked me out. AGAIN!' A couple people around the pair stared at them for a couple of seconds before returning to their previous conversations; after all, it wasn't uncommon for the new Head Girl to be mad at James Potter. In fact, their rowing was practically a sport at Hogwarts.

'Well, I know you can't deny that he has a huge ego, Lils,' Anna said, her eyes darting to the doors of the Great Hall – James, Sirius and Remus had just entered. James and Sirius were laughing at something Sirius had just said, while Remus just had an amused smile playing on his handsome features. Anna sighed before continuing, 'But I'm sure if you got to know him you'd see he's a great guy.'

Lily glared daggers at her best friend, who was eyeing the Marauders as they walked over to sit with them. Sirius was walking enthusiastically, while James' face dropped drastically. Remus glanced at James, looking genuinely sorry for his friend, but knowing that he couldn't stop Sirius when he had his mind set on something.

Sirius happily plopped himself down in front of Lily, Remus choosing to sit in front of Anna, and James sat on Sirius left. Sirius and James immediately started to pile their plates with food, though both intent on eating for entirely different reasons. Sirius was just plain hungry – as always – while James decided that if he was eating, he couldn't talk to Lily, thus not allowing himself to say anything stupid.

'Hello Lily, Anna,' said Remus, nodding at each of them in turn. While Remus put a reasonable amount of food on his plate, Anna blushed scarlet and looked down at her plate. Lily laughed. Remus, who was eating humanely enough to still hear, glanced at Lily with confusion. Anna kicked her under the table, emitting a soft, 'Ow,' from Lily. Lily glanced quickly at Anna, who had a death glare on her face, before both girls turned and smiled angelically at Remus.

'So, how has your first week been?' Remus asked kindly, his eyes glued on Anna. Lily smiled as she took a bite of her food, Anna answering Remus' question somewhat shyly. Anna wasn't a completely shy person, but she wasn't extremely outgoing either. Anna would only come out of her 'shell' around people she felt comfortable with.

Lily tuned out her friends talking and looked down at her plate, concentrating on eating. Sometimes she heard Sirius try to engage James in conversation, though he replied in monotones and used as little words as possible. After a few failed attempts Sirius emulated James and ate in silence, neither of the pair looking up from their plates. Remus and Anna were the only ones talking during the quiet breakfast, but soon ceased all conversation when they realized no one else was talking, and joined the others in the tensioned-filled silence.

When Lily had finished her breakfast she bid Anna a quick goodbye, nodded at Remus, and ignored James and Sirius completely. Sirius was indifferent; James, on the other hand, felt his heart tear for the second time in 12 hours.

Lily walked back to her dorm in silence, thinking about starting her charms essay. Professor Flitwick had assigned his charms class an eight-inch essay on Patronuses. Lily entered the dorm, and walked to her desk, and grabbed a scroll of parchment from one of the drawers. She took the quill she had left on the surface, dipped it in ink, and began to write.

_Patronuses – For Professor Flitwick_

_By: Lily Evans, NEWT Level Charms_

_Patronuses are called upon when the caster is at risk of being attacked by Dementors. The shape each Patronus takes on depends on the caster; each Patronus is unique to the witch or wizard conjuring it. The Patronus takes on the shape of what the caster feels safe with, or what reminds the witch or wizard of peace. _

_The Patronus is silvery-white in colour, and when conjured correctly, appears solid. This form of the Patronus is also known as a corporeal Patronus. If the Paronus is not conjured correctly, there will only be a puff of silvery-white mist, which is not strong enough to successfully repel a Dementor, though it does give the witch or wizard time to attempt the spell again. However, when in the presence of a Dementor, only a strong witch or wizard – mentally and physically – could conjure a corporeal Patronus._

_Most witches and wizards are only aware of the Patronus' ability to repel Dementors. However, they are also used for fighting off Lethifolds._

At this point James walked in the room, walking steadily towards his room. He didn't talk or even glance at Lily along the way, who was astonished. Usually he makes some smart remark about how she should go out with him. Today, nothing. _Yet,_ Lily thought, shaking her head. Why was she thinking about _Potter?_ He wasn't worth her thoughts. _Especially since last night._ She shook her head again and returned to writing her essay.

An hour and a half went by before Lily finished and perfected her essay, which was two inches more than Professor Flitwick had asked for. Lily sighed, rolling up her parchment, and stuck it in her bag, which was under her desk. _I should probably inform the Prefects of their patrol nights_, Lily thought.

Lily got up from her desk and walked to her dorm, searching for the robes she wore over her jeans and t-shirt last night. Finding it, she pulled out the scroll of parchment with the schedule James had written on, and stalked back out, stopping only when she reached the hall outside the Heads' dorm. Lily decided she should start at the bottom of the castle, making her way up to Gryffindor Tower, so she began walking towards the Hufflepuff common room in the basements – she thought it would be best to confront the Slytherins with other people around, so if they _did_ try to 'pull one over' on her, it wouldn't go missed.

After Lily talked with the Hufflepuffs, she went to talk with the Ravenclaws, and was surprised how fast it took when within an hour she found herself in the Gryffindor common room, already looking for the Gryffindor Prefects. Fortunately for her, Lily found most of the Gryffindor Prefects in the common room or in their dorms. She glanced down at her list. She had a three Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs to find, along with Remus, not counting the Slytherins. Thinking that no fifth year or above would be roaming the halls with all the homework they had to do, Lily's next thought would be the library.

Lily made her way to the library, looking down the corridors she past just incase someone was making a return trip back to their dormitories. When she got to the library, she hunted down the remaining Prefects before searching for Remus. She would probably spend more time with him and talk, rather than just handing out schedules to the other Prefects.

Lily decided to check the table where she and Remus frequently studied, only to find Remus helping Anna with her Charms essay. She smiled. Remus and Anna might not have realized it yet, but they were _such_ a cute couple. Lily didn't want to interrupt the moment, so, despite what she originally planned, she would just give Remus his day and then go back to her dorm.

Lily walked toward Remus and Anna, careful to keep quiet. The librarian wasn't very pleasant, especially when she was angry. 'Hey Anna. Hey Remus,' she said when she reached the table.

The studying pair looked up when Lily spoke. Anna had a huge smile on her face, and Remus had a small smile playing on his lips too. 'Lils! Hey!' grinned Anna. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, I won't stay long. Remus, I just wanted to let you know that you'll be patrolling on Monday nights, starting tomorrow. You'll be patrolling with…' Lily took out the list. '…the seventh year Ravenclaws and the seventh year Slytherins,' she finished, looking up at Remus. Remus nodded his head in understanding. 'Is that ok?' she asked, wondering whether he would mind patrolling at the same time as the seventh year Slytherins: they really could get out of hand.

'Yeah, that's fine.' Remus smiled.

'Ok. I'll leave you guys to study then.' Remus thanked Lily for giving him his patrol time and looked back down at his book, so he didn't see the smile and wink Lily sent in Anna's direction. Anna smiled back, blushing like mad, and gave Lily a discreet thumbs up.

Lily laughed inwardly before starting back up to the Heads' common room. Lily muttered the password – 'Gum drops' – and entered the Heads' common room to find it completely deserted. She walked to her desk, thinking she'd start on a good book before going down for lunch. Lily sat down on her chair and looked at her desk, where an assortment of her favourite books lay, but before she could pick up a book, she noticed an envelope lying on her desk, that definitely wasn't there before she went to find the Prefects.

_Should I open it?_ Lily debated, recognizing the familiar, untidy scrawl of James Potter. _No. I don't care what Potter's got to say._ Lily immediately took the letter in her hands, and without even sparing it a second glance, ripped it into tiny pieces, throwing them in the trash bin.

Lily spun on her heel and walked out of the common room, heading down to lunch. Just because Lily couldn't see him, doesn't mean that James, hiding at the top of his staircase, couldn't see Lily ripping his letter into pieces, and striding out of the common room, looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

_Fine,_ he thought sadly. _If that's what she really feels, that's fine. I only want her to be happy. If that's what she really wants, then Lily Evans won't have to hear from James Potter._ James stood up, and walked the few feet back to his room, before collapsing on his bed, not even bothering to go down for lunch.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! No more interference from James? Whatever will Lily do? ;)

Gracias to my reviewers of the first chapter:comic releife, lily and james xoxo, and riduculouslyriddikulus! You guys are aewsome!Much loveto you all.

I'm still studying frantically for my last two exams, and I got this done in what little spare time I had, so I hope you like it. My final exams are tomorrow and Friday, so I should be able to start writing again more frequently either this weekend or early next week, since we don't start second semester until the second of February. Ciao 'till then!

Niamara


	3. Agreement and Excitement

_Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it...

* * *

_

Chapter Title: Agreement and Excitement

Lily walked into the Great Hall for lunch and spotted Anna sitting across from Remus, both talking quietly, with Sirius and Peter to Remus' left. Lily strode over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Anna. 'Hey Ann. Remus,' said Lily brightly, ladling some soup into her bowl.

'Hey Lils,' Anna and Remus responded. Anna turned slightly pink. 'So, what have you been doing? Surely you're already done your homework.'

'Well I had to track down the Prefects so that took a while,' Lily answered, taking a sip of her soup, 'and now I'm going to go back up to the dorm and read when I give the Slytherins their patrolling dates.'

A couple minutes went by, the group eating their food in comfortable silence, before Remus asked, 'Lily?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you know if James is coming down for lunch soon? He never misses a meal.'

'Actually, no, Remus, I haven't seen him since breakfast,' Lily responded, her voice light but her face adopting a stony expression.

Sirius looked up from his food, a feat in itself. 'Prongs isn't coming down for lunch?' he asked incredulously. He shoved a couple more bites of food into his mouth before dashing off, no doubt to find his best friend.

'I'm going to give the Slytherins their patrol dates,' said Lily, once she had finished her lunch. Sirius wasn't back with James yet.

Anna nodded. 'I'm coming too.'

'No, Ann, just stay here. I'll be fine.'

'Lily Evans!' Anna said, in a mock serious voice.

'Anna Shain!' Lily mocked Anna. The girls both chuckled as Anna and Lily stood up and headed for the Slytherin table. Lily and Anna laughed all the way to the Slytherin table, Lily pulling out a roll of parchment from inside her robes.

Lily and Anna managed to track down the fifth and sixth year Prefects with almost no problems; the only downside was that random jeers of 'mudblood' often made their way to the girls' ears. Although it didn't bother Lily now as much as it did when she was younger, it still slightly irked her, making her wish that she could track down the seventh year Prefects as fast as she could.

Lily and Anna spotted Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black kissing, rather than enjoying their food like everyone else in the Great Hall at that moment. Narcissa had her hands tangled in Malfoy's sleek, blonde hair, while Malfoy was running his fingers up and down her thighs. The sight thoroughly sickened the two girls; Anna stuck her finger in her mouth and made gagging noises. Lily laughed quietly, catching the attention of the two Prefects.

'Well, well, well, Cissy,' Malfoy said, referring to his girlfriend with her petname. 'What have we here. The mudblood Head Girl and her ghastly tag-along. To what do we owe the displeasure?' Malfoy smirked, earning a shrill giggle and adoring look from his girlfriend.

'I'm here to give you your patrolling times,' Lily said, not bothering to tell off Malfoy. She just wanted to get of there, and fast. 'You and Narcissa are supposed to patrol on Monday nights with Remus Lupin and the seventh year Prefects from Ravenclaw. Any questions?'

'Yeah. What is that smell? I swear it wasn't hear before you came here mudblood.'

Lily just nudged Anna and started to walk away as a response. 'Mudblood, don't you walk away when I'm talking to you,' Malfoy said, anger clearly in his voice.

Lily stole a quick glance at Anna, who was walking beside her. Anna looked petrified. 'Just keep walking,' Lily whispered. 'If they do anything, run to the Gryffindor table, get Remus, and go to Dumbledore. I'll hold them off as best I can.'

'Mudblood!' Lily heard Malfoy yell, and starting walking a little faster, not wanting to make it obvious that she was afraid.

'Keep wa – ' Lily tried to whisper, but all she heard was a flurry behind her, a murmured spell, and a terrified shriek from Anna before she hit the ground and her world went black.

* * *

'What if she never wakes up?' 

'Of course she will. Stop being stupid.'

'But what if she doesn't?'

'Prongs, mate, she will! She'll wake up.'

Lily could hear these slurred voices, her brain taking longer than usual to process them. She felt a presence on her side, and tried to open her eyes to see whom it was, but found her eyes were too heavy, and promptly drifted back off to a deep sleep.

* * *

When Lily next came to, all she heard was the breathing surrounding her, and the steady, soothing sound of a quill scratching on parchment. Lily opened her heavy eyes slowly, closing them frequently because of the bright light that she wasn't yet used to. 

Lily's sudden movement attracted the attention of the two teens on either side of her bed, and before Lily knew it, Anna had thrown herself on top of Lily, tears streaming down her face. Soon, Lily had tears welling up in her eyes too, shaking slightly as she hugged Anna, afraid to let go for fear of Anna leaving her.

At last the two girls relinquished their hold on each other, Lily leaning back into her pillows, and Anna leaning back in her chair, on the right side of Lily's bed. Both girls looked at each other, wiping away their tears, and burst into hysterical laughter. Whenever the girls came close to becoming sane again, they glanced at each other and the giggles were set off again.

While the two teenaged girls were laughing, the seventh year, male Gryffindor student quietly sat in his chair, watching the scene with an amused smile delicately playing on his handsome features. Without making a sound, he slowly got up, as to not attract the attention of the two laughing girls, gathered his homework assignment, and headed for the doors, without a backwards glance.

Once outside, James Potter slumped against the wall, absolutely relieved beyond imagination that Lily woke up and seemed to be in perfect health. But as he looked to his left at the doors of the Hospital Wing, he was so angry with himself. Angry that he was now, since Lily woke, reduced to waiting outside the doors of the Hospital Wing late at night, just to hear from Anna, who stayed with Lily most of the time excluding classes, about how Lily was doing.

* * *

Inside the Hospital Wing, the girls had finally sobered up, and Lily was panicking about all the work she had missed. 

'Anna?' Lily asked, in a panicked voice.

'Yeah Lils?'

'What day is it?'

'Today's…Tuesday.'

'And what time is it?'

'I dunno, around six?'

'Oh Merlin,' Lily whispered.

'What?'

'Do you even _know_ how much work I've missed?' Lily asked, in a squeaky voice.

Anna laughed. School was all her friend thought. Besides James Potter, of course. Who she was still in denial about…Anna sniggered at her own thought.

'Anna Shain! This isn't funny!' Lily said, thinking Anna was sniggering about the comment Lily had made about her work. 'I'm so far behind! What if I don't catch up? My grades will drop! Anna what am I going to do?'

'Lily,' Anna said, although Lily didn't hear her. 'Lily,' Anna said, a little more loudly. 'LILY EVANS!' Anna bellowed. That effectively caught Lily's attention, but unfortunately for Anna it also caught Madam Pomfrey's.

'Miss Shain!' Madam Pomfrey scolded. 'You are disturbing my patients! Keep your voice down or you will be forced to leave.'

'Yes Madam Pomfrey. I'm sorry, it won't happen again,' Anna said, reassuring the matron.

'Anyways,' Anna said, returning her attention to Lily, 'you _won't_ fail, and your grades _won't _drop. I've got all your homework here.' Anna pulled a list of Lily's assignment out of her bag with a look of disgust, and dropped them quickly on Lily's bed as though they would infect her with a disease if held long enough.

'Oh, Anna, thank you!' Lily squealed. Lily hugged her Anna, who was clearly thinking what a psycho Lily was for actually _wanting _to do her homework.

As Lily reached over to her left to put her homework list on the beside table, she caught sight of a chair that looked as if it was recently inhabited by someone. Something stirred in her memory.

…_the breathing surrounding her…and the steady, soothing sound of a quill scratching on parchment…_

Lily whipped her head around and looked at Anna. Her eyes darted around the right side of her bed, looking for any sign that Anna had been writing. There was no parchment, no quill, no ink bottle, and as Lily looked over the side of the bed, there was no bag to hold any of the items in either.

'Lily?' Anna questioned, alarmed.

'What Anna?' Lily answered distractedly.

'What are you doing?' Anna questioned slowly, clearly afraid for Lily's mental sanity.

'I was trying to find if you had a quill on you,' Lily said, satisfied that Anna was not the one writing. Who else would have come and visited her, especially when she was unconscious?

'Well, you could have just asked. But no, I dropped my bag off in my dorm after last class. Why?'

'Well, when I woke up, I heard the soothing sound of a scratching quill on parchment.' Anna smiled. Only Lily would find the scratchy sound of a quill on parchment soothing. 'And I noticed that the chair to the left of my bed had someone sitting in it recently. Who else was here, Ann?'

_Damn_, Anna thought. _Lily's too smart for her own good._ She knew that James Potter was here, after all, they were probably the two people who cared about Lily most in Hogwarts at the moment, Anna being her best friend, and James being in love with her. However, she was sure that Lily wouldn't be happy knowing that James had come to visit her.

'Anna.' Lily said. It wasn't a question anymore. It was a statement.

'JamesPottermighthavebeenhere,' mumbled Anna, way too fast for anyone to comprehend.

'What?'

'James Potter, ok? James has been here since Sunday, when you were originally knocked out by that jerk, Malfoy. Sirius had just come back with him from the Heads dorms, and he saw you there, and he picked you up and carried you here. I couldn't have done it, Lils, he could have saved your life. He's been here ever since, only leaving when we have classes. And if he didn't have to go to those I'm sure he'd be here then too, as would I. He was a wreck when you were unconscious, Lily, he was even shaking. You can't deny that he really cares for you.'

Anna's speech was met with silence, Lily's mouth hanging open. Sure, she knew James liked her, but she never knew just how much; but just because James liked her, didn't mean _she_ had to like _him_.

'Potter was here?' Lily asked, annoyance in her tone.

'Yeah, Lils, and don't start with the 'I-hate-him's, because I know that deep down, you know he's not that bad.'

'Not that bad?' asked Lily, completely astonished that her best friend didn't know James Potter. 'Not that bad? He hexes random people, including Snape, _just because he can._ He struts around Hogwarts like he owns the damn place. He and Sirius treat women like toys, something that they can conquer. He brags about everything! His good grades without studying, his 'excellent Quidditch skills', and he constantly shows off with the bloody Snitch! And he acts SO COCKY IT'S SICKENGING! ALWAYS SWEEPING HIS HAND THROUGH HIS BLOODY HAIR BECAUSE HE THKNKS IT'S COOL TO LOOK LIKE HE'S JUST GOTTEN OFF HIS BROOM!' Lily shouted, out of breath from ranting about James' faults. Her cheeks were flaming red and her hair seemed to crackle.

'When you were unconscious, Lily, he was so quiet,' Anna started, in a whisper. 'He was so secluded, he barely said a word. He went to classes, and then he came here, like a mindless drone. If I didn't know better, Lils, I would have said he had his soul sucked out by a Dementor.' Anna paused for dramatic effect. 'The least you could do is get to know the real him, and then judge whether he's still the egotistical, big-headed arse you've made him out to be.'

Lily stared at Anna, and Anna stared at Lily. There was silence in the Hospital Wing for a number of minutes. As much as Lily hated to admit it, Anna was right. She wasn't being fair to James, even though Lily doubted he had a kind, caring side to him. But Anna had never lied to Lily before, and Lily didn't think that she was lying to her now.

'Alright,' said Lily with disinterest. 'I'll _try_ to be civil with Potter. What do I get in return for this?'

'A good friendship with a very funny, good-looking guy? Please Lily? Be civil to James for me?' Anna put on a puppy-dog face, her brown eyes becoming wide.

'Fine. You know Ann, Potter's lucky I love you.'

Anna laughed. 'I love you too Lils.' The girls' stomach's rumbled. 'Well, my stomach says it's time for dinner, so I'm going to get a quick bite, and then I'll come back up here for a bit. It's that ok?'

'Yeah sure.' Anna started walking to the doors, and had almost reached them when Lily called out, 'Hey Ann?'

'Yeah Lils?'

'Can you bring me back some food? The Hospital Wing food is all nutritious…'

Anna grinned. 'Sure Lils.'

'Thanks.'

Anna swiftly turned around, leaving Lily lying comfortably on her pillows, and walked out of the enormous, Hospital Wing doors, closing them gently behind her. Anna sensed movement to her right. 'James?'

'Yeah?'

'Aren't you going to dinner?'

'No, I'm not hungry, I think I'll go back to the Heads' dorm…' James replied monotonously.

'Well, that would be a pity. I had excellent news. But do as you see fit I guess…' Anna turned on her heel and started walked in the other direction, towards the Great Hall, but she hadn't taken five steps when James caught up with her and he fell into step with her.

'Is Lily ok? Is she coming out of the Hospital Wing tonight? Is she – '

'James, James, calm down! I said _excellent_ news not _terrible_ news.' Anna smiled. She knew this was going to work, even if she had to force Lily to talk to James. Once she let down her barriers, she'd see the other side of James that she never let herself see. 'No, Lily's probably not going to be out until later next week,' James expression drooped a little. 'The curse the Slytherin gits used on her was pretty dark, but Madam Pomfrey'll fix her up. She always does. But,' Anna continued, ' – now, brace yourself for this – she _is_ willing to get to know you better and stop judging you on how you conduct yourself. However,' Anna raised her voice, for James face was alight with joy and she thought he might start leaving everyone on Earth soon, 'that does certainly_ not _mean that you can still prance around acting cocky and messing up your hair and pranking people. Lily just told me explicitly that she hates that about you, but if you stop all of that she'd be willing to give you another chance.'

'Really?' James asked, his face bright like a kid in a candy store. 'She said that?'

'Which part?'

'That she's willing to give me another chance?'

'Um…no…not exactly…but I know Lily, and if you don't give her a reason to hate you she won't…so…'

'Do you think I have a chance?' James asked hopefully.

_God_, Anna thought,_ she has him wrapped around her little finger and doesn't even realize it. She's **so** lucky._

'If you're a good boy and don't hex anyone, and I'm including Snivellus in this, and stop pranking and acting like a conceited show-off-y jerk, then yes, you have a chance.'

James had looked a little upset at the idea of no more pranks and no more hexing Snape, but he'd do anything for Lily, and if she genuinely didn't like that, then it was no more.

'Thanks Anna!' James exclaimed, and lifted Anna into the air with a hug so tight that she couldn't breath.

'James…can't…breath…'

'Oh, right, sorry,' said James sheepishly.

Both of their stomachs gave a low growl. James and Anna laughed. 'Well, fair lady, shall we head to dinner then?' James asked, offering Anna his arm in mock seriousness.

'Well, I am quite famished, so I suppose so. Lead the way my fair knight!' Anna laughed as she took James' arm, James leading her down to the Great Hall, the pair of them skipping and chatting animatedly the entire way.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I think that's the longest I've ever written (and it's still not very long, but hey). I'm finally done my exams, too:high five: I'm so glad. I feel really confident about my math and Latin, and pretty confident about my geography and English. Frankly, I'm relieved I don't have to ever take geography again (no offense to all you geography lovers). It has nothing to do with want I want to be anyways… 

Anyways, about the chapter, I really like this one (well, the end, not the beginning when Lily gets hurt!). James is so funny. Don't you all just love him to bits? I do. He's so cute!

Reviews: **_DarthRoden:_** Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter. ;) **_lily and james xoxo: _**Lol, I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for the good wishes! **_Kay D:_** Yay! Thanks for the good wishes! I really think I did well for you guys. ;) (sorry about your name, it won't let me put an 'equals' sign in!) **_riduculouslyriddikulus_**I do feel sorry for James too. He tries so hard… **_overprotected: _**Thanks! I'm really glad you enjoyed it too!

'Til next time, your favourite fanfiction author,

Niamara ;)


	4. Meetings with James

_Disclaimer: How many more times am I seriously going to have to do this? I can't claim ownership overnight…_

_Meetings with James_

The next day, since Anna was in classes, all Lily had to keep her company was the thought of having to put up with James in mere hours time. She couldn't believe she let Anna talk her into doing this. She was going to actually spend civil time with James. She dreaded the thought. But like always, when you don't want something to happen, time has a nasty habit of speeding up, and before Lily knew what was happening James was walking through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

'Hey Evans,' James said, taking the chair he had occupied when Lily woke up. 'Feeling better?'

_I was before you came_, was the retort Lily was dying to say. Instead, she settled with, 'A little.'

'That's good. Look, um, I brought you your homework, seeing as we're in the same classes,' James said hesitantly, pulling a couple pieces of parchment from his bag.

Lily's eyes lit up. 'Thanks,' she whispered, getting the sheets from James. _Thank Merlin I can do my homework and not talk to James,_ Lily silently thanked the heavens. She reached over to her bag to get a quill and ink, letting in a sharp breath. James immediately looked up from his essay with concern.

'What's wrong, Evans?'

'Nothing. I'm just getting my quill,' Lily said with a pained expression on her face.

'Here, I'll get it for you,' James said, getting up out of his chair.

'No, it's fine Potter. I can get it myself,' Lily said, leaning over again and getting another pain in her side.

'Seriously, I'll get it for you. It's no problem.' James walked around Lily's bed to her bag. He undid the strap, taking out the quill and ink, setting them on Lily's beside table, easily within her reach. James re-did Lily's bag, and sat back down again.

'Thanks, Potter,' Lily mumbled.

'No problem,' James replied.

Lily looked down at the parchment James gave her. At the top was a brief description of what the assignment was, with the perfect amount of parchment on which to write the essay.

'You know Potter, you didn't have to give me parchment. I do have my own,' Lily stated.

'It's nothing, really. I didn't think you had your bag.'

'Oh,' was all Lily could say. She was surprised that James Potter would be that thoughtful. 'Thanks,' she muttered, fully aware that she was thanking James Potter for the second time in the same day, something that had never happened. Ever.

Lily and James stayed silent, each writing their own essays, the only noise being the scratching of their quills, their steady breathing, and the rifling through a book whenever an unknown fact was needed.

A number of hours later, James' stomach growled loudly. Lily jumped, being used to silence. She looked around her, surprised that it had been so long. She glanced down at her watch, seeing the hour hand at just past the 8. 'Well, I guess you missed dinner.'

'I guess I did,' said James, mildly surprised it had been that long too. 'Well, I guess I'll get going now. You're probably sick of me.' Lily didn't respond to that. In all honestly, she didn't know _how_ to respond to that. She was surprised that she had spend that long with James without blowing up at him for something immature he had done, but reminded herself that it still _was_ Potter, and that it was probably only temporary.

'Sorry for making you miss dinner,' Lily said. _Why did I just say that?_ she wondered. _I'm _glad _Potter missed dinner. Serves him right for coming down here._

'I'm not,' James said, packing away his school things.

'Excuse me?' Lily questioned. The Marauders were _always_ hungry, and _never_ missed a chance to eat.

'I'm not,' James repeated. 'Missing dinner is a small price to pay for being able to spend time with you.' James slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked towards the doors. 'See you tomorrow, Evans…Lily,' James said, smiling at the object of his affections.

Lily smiled hesitantly back, not knowing how much that simple action meant to James. James walked out of the door, heading back towards the Heads common room.

The two teens' reactions to the simple gesture of a smile were completely different. James was elated that he hadn't messed up and Lily hadn't exploded at him; Lily was still in shock that she and James had managed to go through a whole three hours without fighting, and confused about why she had enjoyed the change.

* * *

Instead of having lunch in the Great Hall, Anna opted to grab some food in a tissue and bring it to the Hospital Wing to share with Lily.

'Knock knock!' said Anna, rushing over to Lily's bed. She hadn't seen her friend since she had woken up the night before last.

'Anna!' Lily exclaimed, gingerly sitting up in bed. Anna noticed this.

'What's wrong, Lils?' Anna asked, a worried question on her face.

'It's nothing, Ann. Madam Pomfrey just gave me potion to cure whatever the curses did and it's just causing a little bit of pain. It's fine. The pain's almost gone, anyways.'

'Ok,' Anna said, laughing. 'So you _didn't_ get yourself hurt by yelling at James and falling off your bed.'

'Nope,' replied Lily, laughing along with Anna.

'Then how _did_ it go last night?' Anna inquired, handing Lily a peanut butter sandwich and taking a bite of her own.

'It went…civilly,' answered Lily, choosing her words carefully.

'And what, Miss Evans, is that supposed to mean?'

'It means Potter wasn't an arrogant, pig-headed jerk as is his custom,' replied Lily, wiping the smirk off Anna's face. 'We spent the night in silence, just doing our homework. Now I regret it, partially. I don't have anything to do today.' Lily's face dropped a little, but as she considered the other option of talking to James she wasn't regretting doing her homework the night before as much.

'Well, if tonight he suggests you guys do something other than just sit in silence, just make sure you aren't mean to him, for me?' Anna hurriedly asked, hearing the distant ring of the school bell.

'I will, don't worry,' Lily laughed, as Anna darted for the door, not particularly wanting to be late for transfiguration.

* * *

'Hey Lily.'

When James visited Lily in the Hospital Wing later that night, Lily noticed he wasn't carrying his bag; he was only carrying his wand, and a couple of papers.

'Hello Potter.' James came and sat in his usual chair to the left of Lily's bed, putting his wand down on the beside table. 'Here's your homework. I didn't bring mine because I thought maybe we could…do something else. Something fun?'

'I'm not snogging you Potter,' Lily stated.

James looked a little sad that Lily automatically assumed that he was talking about snogging. _But then again, it's not like I haven't given her reason to think that, _James reflected.

'No, I wasn't thinking that,' James responded finally, to a shocked Lily. 'I was thinking we could…play a game? You choose.' James suggested.

'You talked to Anna.'

'Yeah,' James answered shortly. 'Are you mad?' James asked.

Lily laughed. 'Mad? Why would I be mad?'

'I don't know…' James' sentence trailed off into nothingness. 'Well, what do you what to play?' he asked, relieved that Lily wasn't angry.

'Well, I _was_ going to play Clue,' Lily responded without hesitation, referring to her favourite muggle game. 'But we'd need more than two people.'

'I could call the others?' James suggested.

'The others?' Lily asked skeptically. 'And that would include…?'

'Remus, Sirius, and Anna. And Peter if he wants I guess.'

Lily thought for a moment. 'All right,' she decided. 'As long as Anna's coming.'

'Cool,' James responded, reaching into his robes for a mirror. 'Sirius Black,' he said clearly into it. Lily couldn't see what was going on, as James had the mirror facing him, so she jumped when she heard Sirius' voice answer from what appeared thin air. Even seven years in the magical world still held some surprises.

'Hey Prongs,' Sirius answered cheerfully.

'Hey Padfoot. Lily and I are in the Hospital Wing, and she wants to play a game but we need more people,' James told the mirror. 'Wanna join?'

'Yeah, sure, sounds like fun. Better than doing homework anyways.' Lily scoffed and James grinned at her reaction. 'I'll fetch Moony and Wormtail, shall I?'

'Yeah, and Anna as well.'

'Shain?' Sirius questioned. 'She's in her dorm, how am I supposed to get to her? Boys can't go up the girls' dorms, mate.'

'Padfoot, you're a Marauder!' James said incredulously. 'You're _supposed_ to be smart! Just ask one of the girls to go and get her.'

Sirius laughed at the simple solution. 'Right. Ok. We'll be down there pronto, Prongs.'

'Alright, mate,' laughing at his best friend. James put the mirror back into his robes, and looked at Lily, who was looking apprehensive. At that moment, they both had the same thought running through their minds. _Well, this is going to be interesting…

* * *

_

A/N: Hey y'all. I've noticed some of my other stories have like…no reviews. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed some of those too. Ending my shameless advertising, on to the real messages.

Phew! Another chapter done! Sorry about the tremendously long wait. I'll try and update sooner next time. About the chapter, sorry this one's kinda choppy, but I didn't know how else to put it. Next chapter will be the game of Clue. And sorry in advance if I get some rules or anything wrong. I love the game, but I've only played a couple times, so I don't know everything extremely well.

Reviews: **_riduculouslyriddikulus: _**YAY! Lily's not _too_ stubborn in this chapter. She'll get better. ;) **_overprotected:_** You thought it was the best? Awesome! Actually, I liked that one the best too. **_midnight thunder:_** Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this one! I hope you did well on your exams, too. **_DarthRoden: _**Aww, thanks! **_iluvsinging333: _**I wish I had a guy wrapped around my little finger too. :( Mind you, even if James _was_ slightly mindless, he still is sexy. ;)

That's all for this week. Read and review and you'll be loved forever!

Niamara


	5. Clue

_Disclaimer: NO! How many times do I have to say this?_

_Chapter Title: Clue_

'This is going to be so much fun!' Lily squealed, her face alight like a kid in a candy store. James smiled, not daring to interrupt her happy moment, partially for fear of being yelled at.

Soon, since the Hospital Wing was silent, angry sounds could be heard from a distance, getting gradually louder.

'What is that sound?' Lily asked.

'I'm not sure. It sounds like Sirius though…I don't know who the other person is.' Lily rolled her eyes at James. 'What? It could be anybody in the school! It could be…' he trailed off, comprehension dawning on his face. 'Oohh…' His eyes darted to the door just in time to see Remus walk through the doors, a pained expression on his face. The reason became evident when a bickering Sirius and Anna walked through the doors, biting each other's heads off for an unknown reason. Lily smirked. Although her best friend was usually quiet and introverted, when someone got her worked up she had quite a temper.

'Anna!' Lily yelled, gaining the attention of the two fighting teens. Lily laughed; the scene looked like someone had pressed the 'pause' button on their remote control. 'You guys are lucky Madam Pomfrey is out,' Lily said, beckoning them over to her bed. 'She would have kicked you out.'

Anna sat on the edge of Lily's bed, still glaring daggers at Sirius, who was breathing heavier than usual.

James looked between Anna and Sirius as if he was watching a tennis match, deciding that he wasn't going to ask what they were fighting about. He didn't want an argument that wasn't even between them to ruin the evening with Lily.

Lily looked around the room. 'Where's Peter?' Lily said, voicing her thoughts.

'He couldn't make it. Too much homework,' Remus replied with a slight smile.

'Oh, ok,' Lily said, unfazed. 'Do I really need to explain the rules? Who hasn't played Clue before?'

Sirius and James rose their hands. Lily nodded. She thought Remus would have played Clue as a child. 'Alright then, the rules are simple, boys. You get distributed cards, with three cards going in the middle of the table,' Lily pointed to the envelope that would hold the answer cards. 'The object of the game is to guess who committed the crime, with what object, and in what room. The answer is the cards that go in the middle of the table. You mark off the suspects, possible murder weapons, and possible crime scenes that you were given at the beginning, and you go room-to-room guessing different possibilities. Got it?'

'Yeah,' said James, nodding his head in synch with Sirius.

'Good,' Lily said, smiling widely. 'Ann? Can you help me set up?'

Lily distributed the cards, putting the required cards in the middle of the table without looking at them. She also got out the marking sheets, and unfolded the actual board. Meanwhile, Anna stood all of the characters up on their holders, putting them all in the middle for the teens to take their characters.

Sirius quickly scanned the characters, quickly claiming the 'HOT MISS SCARLET!' Everyone chuckled at this, each of them picking out their own characters. Lily chose her favourite character, Professor Plum; James chose Colonel Mustard, the name reminding him of food; Remus chose to play as Mr. Green, Anna choosing last: Mrs. White.

'Alright,' said Lily, extracting the dice from the box, 'we roll to see who goes first. Highest number is first, then we go clockwise around the table.'

Lily held the dice in her palm, rolling them a little before letting them go: an eight. 'Not bad.'

James rolled next, mimicking Lily's movements: a two. 'Damn,' he whispered.

Remus laughed, taking the dice from his friend. He rolled the dice in his palm, blowing on them before dropping them on the board. Remus' result was a ten; Remus just smiled, passing the dice to Sirius.

'What am I supposed to do with these?' he asked, clearly not paying attention. 'Just let them go, like this?' Sirius just let the dice fall from his hand: a twelve.

'How did you do that?' asked James, irritated. 'I used the perfect rolling tactic, rolling them in my hand, gently letting them roll –'

'No you didn't, you just copied me!' Lily retorted, though the corners of her lips were threatening to turn upwards.

'Yeah, but you got a high number!'

'James,' Lily said patiently, 'rolling dice is all luck. There is no strategy to get high numbers. That's why gambling is gambling. It's mostly luck.'

'Gambling?'

'Muggle thing, nevermind.'

'Well, if you guys are done having your little marriage spat, can I roll now?' Anna asked, amused.

Lily and James turned to look at the speaker, looking as if they just realized they weren't the only people in the room. To Lily's surprise, James' cheeks turned a faint pink. Lily looked away, feeling the blood rising to her own face.

Anna smiled knowingly at her friend as she rolled the dice. 'A four?' Anna screamed. 'Oh come on!'

'Ann! Look at the bright side, you didn't the roll lowest number!' Lily laughed, glancing significantly at James.

'Hey!' James said after a few moments, finally cottoning on. 'It is not _my_ fault I rolled a low number!'

'Than who's fault is it?'

'Yours!'

'Mine? Why mine? _You're _the one who rolled the dice!'

'But _you're_ the one I copied the technique from!'

'Then you _shouldn't _have copied my 'technique', should you have?'

'Guys! Guys! _Break_ it _up_! Save it 'til you get married!'

Lily went, if possible, even redder, but if you really looked the corners of her lips turned upwards in the smallest way.

'Now, can we start playing the game?' Anna asked. Everyone nodded. 'Excellent. Has everyone crossed off the cards on their sheets?'

There was a frantic flurry of quills, cards, and ink as the room's inhabitants marked what cards they were distributed. In a few moments murmurs of 'Yeah' and 'All done' filled the silence.

'Ok, so I go first!' Sirius shouted. 'Shain, the dice?'

'Oh, yes sir, anything else?' Anna asked sarcastically, handing over the dice.

'Yeah. You. Me. Closet. Tonight,' Sirius answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily and Anna caught each other's sight before Anna punched Sirius on the arm.

'Ow!' Sirius screamed. 'That hurt!'

'Well, that was the _general_ idea.'

'Oh, so now you're going to be smart with me?'

'Yeah, I thought I'd take that route.'

'Guys! Guys! _Break _it _up_! Save it 'til you're married!' Lily shouted, mimicking Anna. Anna looked over at her best friend and the girls erupted in giggles.

Sirius and James turned to look at each other, turned to Remus, and turned back to each other, bewildered expressions plastered on their faces. They took one last look at the startled Remus before focusing their attention on the crazed, female teens that now had tears streaming out of their eyes they were laughing so hard.

After a minute of the sharing of panicky looks between the Marauders and an insane fit of giggles from the girls, the game was finally ready to start. 'Big money, big money, big money, big money –'

'Sirius,' Remus interrupted, 'as proud of you as I am that you pay attention in Muggle Studies more that _some_,' Remus threw a significant glare at James, 'it's not gambling, it's Clue. You're not going to win money.'

'I know, but it's still fun to say.' Sirius grinned cheekily, throwing the dice whole-heartedly onto the table. 'Another twelve,' he said, satisfied, and moved his 'Miss Scarlet' figure to the closest room: the Library.

'Urgh, the library. Don't worry, sexy, I'll get you out of there in a jiffy,' Sirius said, winking at the piece of cardboard. 'Ok,' he continued, ignoring the looks the others were giving him, 'I guess that…Colonel Mustard was the killer, with the…knife, in the…library. Yeah, the library. People _would_ want to kill themselves after staying in there for too long, anyways.' Remus and Lily glared at Sirius. _If looks could kill_, thought Sirius. 'Can anyone stop me?'

'I can,' Anna said, discreetly showing Sirius her card marked 'Knife'.

'Alright,' said Sirius, marked off the ruled out murder weapon.

'My turn!' exclaimed Anna, grabbing the dice from Sirius. 'Ten!' Anna cried. 'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ok, I'm in the Ball Room, so I guess I have to guess that room, right, Lils?' Lily nodded affirmatively. 'Ok, so…I guess Mrs. Peacock used the revolver in the Ball Room. Anyone?'

'Nope,' Lily said, shaking her head.

'Nope,' James said, looking down at his cards again.

'Remus?'

'Yeah,' the wolf answered. 'Come here.'

Anna slid off the bed, walking to the other side to see which card Remus could stop her with. Anna leaned over his shoulder, glancing down at the card that he was holding face down. Remus shivered as he felt Anna's breath on the back of his neck.

'Here,' he chocked out, showing the pretty brunette his card labeled 'Ball Room'.

'Cool,' Anna said, walking back to her seat. Remus let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, as Anna ticked off the name of the room Remus had shown her.

Lily turned to her best friend. 'The dice, if you please, Miss Anna?'

'Most certainly, Miss Lily,' Anna answered, handing the dice over. The friends laughed at their formality.

'All right, high number!' Lily whispered, blowing on the dice before letting them go. James wondered how Lily could make something so trivial as rolling dice seem so angelic and elegant. Lily cry of 'Yes, eleven!' shook James unceremoniously from his thoughts as the beautiful redhead moved the figure of Professor Plum eleven spaces, entering the Hall.

'Ok, I guess that…Miss Scarlet was the murderer ('Hey!' Sirius said indignantly 'The hot chicks are never the murderers!'), and she used the…poison, in the Hall.'

Lily looked expectantly at James, asking him silently if he could stop her. James motioned her over, and she crawled over to the other side of her bed. Lily sat cross-legged beside James, not wanting anyone else to see the card he was about to show her.

Lily's breathing hitched in her throat, suddenly very aware of how close she was to James. Lily was so close to James that she could feel his breath, gently tickling her cheek; Lily shivered. She could smell his intoxicating aroma, almost lose herself in the smell of trees, grass, and fresh air…

Lily felt an upsurge of emotions, being so close in proximity to James: peace, security, and passion. Lily's eyes widened as she realized exactly what she was feeling, her cheeks burning as red as her hair.

After what felt like an eternity, James flipped over his card, revealing the room marked 'Hall'. Lily glanced down at the card before hurrying back to her previous position. Lily picked up her quill, ticking off the newfound piece of information.

_What is wrong with me?_ Lily thought, vaguely aware of James rolling the dice. _I _cannot_ be feeling this. This is Potter we're talking about. He's an arrogant, cocky, big-headed playboy that will just dump me after he's had a good snog…_

Lily realized that she couldn't let James know about her feelings, or he would never relent – not that he probably would anyways.

'Lily,' Anna said, bringing Lily back from her thoughts.

'Yeah?'

'Your turn.'

'Oh, ok,' Lily said, taking the dice from her best friend. Anna was eyeing Lily, making a mental note to visit her friend the next day.

The game wore on, the teens had a few laughs, mostly at Sirius, and Lily tried her best not to come into close contact with James again. Lily was completely relieved when James glanced at his watch and stood up, heading towards the door.

'Oi, Prongs, where're you going?'

'It's Thursday, Padfoot, I have to patrol tonight,' James answered, with the briefest of looks at Lily. 'You coming, Moony?'

'Yeah,' Remus answered, getting up from his position.

'Why are you patrolling, Remus?'

'I'm filling in for you, since you can't go,' the wolf responded.

'Oh,' Lily answered, looking guilty.

Remus must have noticed, because he said, 'Don't worry, Lily. It isn't your fault. And I'm already done my homework, anyway,' he added with a smile at the Head Girl.

'Alright ladies, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I must be getting back to my dorm, I need my beauty sleep,' Sirius answered, smiling at no one in particular.

The girls rolled their eyes as the Marauder left. Anna turned back to Lily, a suspicious look on her face. 'All right Lils…what is up with you and James?'

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! Please don't kill me! I've been working on another story, so that might be up soon too.

On a note that doesn't concern my death :cough cough: I'll be responding to reviews in PMs now. iluvsinging333 informed me that I can't respond to reviews in A/Ns. Thanks for the heads up! I really don't want my story to be taken down. That would be terrible.

Anyways, I'll try and work extra hard on the next chapter. I've been having a little writers block though so no guarantees. I hope you guys enjoyed the game! Review and let me know? ;)

Niamara


	6. Mind Games

_Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing. I own Harry Potter as much as I own...the world. Which isn't anything. Yet...;)_

_Mind Games_

'Hey!' Lily said indignantly. 'There is _nothing_ going on between James and me.'

'Yes there is! I saw the way he looked at you.'

'He always looks at me like that.'

'I saw the way you looked at him.'

'I didn't look at him any different.'

'Yes you did.'

'No I didn't.'

Anna sighed. Her best friend was so stubborn. 'All right, Lils, I believe you.'

'Excuse me, what?' Lily asked, astounded.

'I said _I believe you_. I believe you if you say there isn't anything going on between you and James, because you would tell me there if there was.' Anna yawned widely. 'Well, I'll be going to bed, Lils, it's pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow, right?'

'Yeah,' Lily sighed. She was having an extreme internal battle.

'Anna!' Lily screamed, Anna's hand resting gently on the door handle. 'Wait.'

Anna smiled. Lily could be the most stubborn person she knew, but if Lily though someone was challenging her, she wouldn't back down. Anna made her face neutral before turning back to her friend. Lily looked pretty pale.

'Come here,' Lily said shakily, patting the area at the bottom of her bed. Anna complied.

'Yeah?' the brunette asked.

'I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, I thought he changed, and then he was an jerk again. Now, he's changed again, Anna, and I don't know what to do. When I leaned over to see his card, I felt his breath and I felt this rise of…of…passion, and I don't know where it came from. Anna, I c-can't like him. He j-just wants a g-good s-snog, and then he'll th-throw me away like a-all those other b-bimbos. I don't _w-want_ to be a bimbo, Anna!' the redhead finished, sobbing.

'Shh,' Anna soothed. 'Now, let's go through this slowly. You think you like James?'

'I _know_ I like James,' Lily corrected. 'And I haven't felt this way around _any_ guy before. James is different.'

'But you don't _want_ him to be different.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because he's j-just in it for the ch-chase! O-once he gets m-me, and g-gets a good s-snog, he'll d-dump me. Just l-like the others. He'll b-break my h-heart, Anna.'

'Do you know why he's dumped the other girls so quickly, Lily?' Anna asked.

'N-no, why?'

'He dumps them quickly because he's constantly comparing them to you. None of them are as pretty as you, or as smart as you, or as funny, interesting…I can go on and on, Lils.'

'H-how do you know this?' Lily asked, wiping the tears from her face; apart from the tear stains Lily looked a bit brighter at this information, despite what she wanted herself to believe.

Anna grinned sheepishly. 'I couldn't sleep, so I was going to go down to the common room, but I heard voices talking, and I, being considerate, didn't want to interrupt their group therapy session.' Anna grinned at her best friend, who smiled back.

'Anna!' Lily scolded. Anna just grinned in response.

Lily sighed, sounding dramatic. 'Anna, what am I going to do?' Lily asked desperately.

'Well,' her friend drawled, 'you could…get to know him better and _then_ see whether you still want to…not…like him.'

'I could,' Lily began skeptically.

'But?'

'But that would give him the chance to break my heart, whether he knows what he's doing or not.'

'Life is not measured by the amount of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away.'

'Who said that?'

'I dunno.'

'Oh.' There was a moment of silence. 'Anna?'

'Yeah?'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'I really don't know,' Anna reflected. 'My point was that what's the point of living without a couple of risks?'

'You know I'm not one for risks,' Lily noted.

'I know you aren't,' Anna answered, 'but James is.'

Anna got up and walked to the door, turning around as her hand touched the silver of the doorknob. 'Night, Lily,' Anna said, with half a smile on her face.

As Anna stealthily made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, she figured that Lily was feeling more for James than she was leading Anna, and herself, to believe.

* * *

'_Well,' her friend drawled, 'you could…get to know him better and then see whether you still want to…not…like him.'_

'_I could,' Lily began skeptically._

'_But?'_

'_But that would give him the chance to break my heart, whether he knows what he's doing or not.'_

Lily's conversation with Anna played in the mind of the redhead. It was the day after the game of Clue, and Lily was still trying to decide what she was to do about James.

_Well_, she thought, _I can't just get to know him better, because he could break my heart, just like I told Anna. What can I do? Well, when did I start liking him? It was…when we were both being nice to each other, right? Yeah. Ok. Therefore, if I'm not nice to him, then he won't be nice to me, and then there's no **way**_ _I can still like him! _Lily nodded her head confidently. The number one, foolproof way to get over James Potter? Pretend like nothing happened.

* * *

'Hey, Lily!' Lily looked up from her homework as James Potter sauntered into the Hospital Wing the same day.

'Hello, Potter,' Lily said indifferently, returning to her homework.

James was shocked. They had been getting along so well. What happened to make her hate him again?

'I brought food,' James said, making a fresh attempt at a conversation.

'Hmm,' Lily responded, not bothering to look up from her homework.

James sat down, placing the food on the table, there for Lily if she wanted it. James gazed at Lily, looking to see if he could find something that would explain Lily's sudden hostility; he found nothing. It didn't look like she had a fever, was sick, or anything else.

'It's not polite to stare, Potter,' Lily said coldly.

For half an hour the two sat in remote silence, the only sound was Lily's quill scribbling furiously on her parchment. When the bell rang, James stood up with a heartbreaking expression on his face, muttering a good-bye to Lily as he left for class.

When Lily heard the door safely shut, she let the tears that were building up in the eyes of her bowed head fall freely, splattering the parchment she was writing on. Her shoulder shook as the Head Girl sobbed, cursing herself for falling for James. Lily looked down at the sheet that she had been mindlessly doodling on, and realized with a jolt that she had sketched James' name and his initials countless times, many of them encompassed by hearts.

* * *

_What did I do?_ thought James, mindlessly shoving his dinner down his throat. _Why is she back to hating me again? I haven't done anything wrong, have I? I should probably go back and try and talk to her again now. I'm done dinner anyways._

'Guys, I'm going to go and see Lily again. I'll see you later in the dorm, ok?'

'You're going to see Evans again, Prongs?' questioned Sirius. 'I thought you said she wasn't talking to you this afternoon?'

'She wasn't, Padfoot, but I'm sure she was just annoyed at something. Besides, I'll act proper for her now. See? My tie's even done up.' James smiled hopefully, picking up his bag before turning around at the calls of 'See ya, Prongs' and 'Bye James' from Remus and Peter. James smiled to himself, completely missing the longing look his best friend was currently shooting at his back.

* * *

'Knock, knock!' James said, entering the Hospital Wing again. 'I brought you the homework.' James motioned to the parchment in his hand.

'Excellent,' Lily said sarcastically, receiving a jolt as she looked up at the black-haired Marauder. He was walk in confidently, but not arrogantly. But what shocked Lily was that James looked respectable. Instead of his usual carefree appearance, James looked quite adequate: his crisp, white shirt was tucked neatly into his black pants; James' cloak was worn properly, and he actually had his shirt completely buttoned, with his tie securely around his neck.

'McGonagall said she wanted your previous homework assignments for marking,' he said in a business-like tone. 'She said that she would give them out to the appropriate teachers.'

Lily reached over to her beside table and mutely handed the papers over to James, who had taken up his usual seat next to her bed.

'Thanks,' James said, slipping the papers into his bag at his feet. James looked back over at Lily. She seemed to be having an internal battle with herself. It amused James to sit there and watch her facial expressions change. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

'What's so funny, Potter?' Lily snapped, brought back to reality by James' laugh. The laugh that haunted her dreams…

James immediately put on a serious appearance. 'Nothing, Lily.'

'Evans,' she corrected, immediately regretting her action.

'Evans,' he repeated with a sad nod. 'Is that what we're back to? Calling each other by our last names?' he asked dejectedly. 'We were getting on level playing field. One might even go as far as to say we were friends –'

'Friends?' Lily repeated mockingly, half laughing. 'As if I'd ever be friends with _you_, Potter. You're an arrogant, big-headed, playb –'

'Am I?' James whispered, almost too low for Lily to hear. 'Am I really what you think I am?'

Lily found herself wishing that James had yelled at her; it wouldn't have hurt as much if he did.

'I'm sorry you think that of me, Evans, but maybe I've changed, and you just don't want to see it,' James said, gathering up his bag and walking to the door. If he had looked back before he closed the door, he would have seen Lily put her head in her hands, tears slowly falling off of her long eyelashes, drenching the sheets under her.

* * *

A/N: WOOT! I can't believe I typed this chapter this fast! This has got to be an all-time record for me. Wow. I'm so pleased! I've even started the next chapter. Give major thanks to my music (paticularly _Bad Day_ by Daniel Powter), and other fanfiction, which helped me get over my writer's block. 

Well, I'm off to write more of chapter seven. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! How 'bout some reviews? ;)

Niamara

**_Over 1600 reads! I love you guys:hugs and kisses:_**


	7. Forgiving and the Rain

_Disclimer: I didn't own it the last...I dunno, 13? times, so why would I own itnow?_

* * *

"Forgiveness is giving up the hope that the past could be any different" – Oprah Winfrey 

_Forgiving and the Rain_

James walked sullenly back to Gryffindor Tower. _'Friends? As if I'd ever be friends with **you**, Potter. You're an arrogant, big-headed playb –'_ Those words stung James more now than they would have before, when they were true. Now, Lily's words stung because they _weren't_ true. James knew that, and Lily knew that. But how to tell her without _actually_ telling her? James kicked the wall in frustration. 'Ow,' he mumbled, continuing back to the Tower with a slight limp.

'Chocolate-chip muffins,' James said, climbing through the portrait hole.

James looked around the common room and saw his friends near the fireplace, playing chess.

'Hey, guys,' James muttered, dropping heavily onto the sofa.

'Hey, Prongs,' Sirius acknowledged distractedly. 'Knight to…no…bishop to…no…AHA!' he yelled. 'Queen to H 3.' The queen acquiesced, however hesitantly. Remus adopted a triumphant expression.

'Castle to E 5.' His castle moved to his designated square. 'Checkmate,' Remus grinned.

'Again?' Sirius exclaimed, gaining the attention of many Gryffindor females. 'That was the fourth time in a row!'

'Fifth,' Remus corrected.

Sirius looked furious. 'Next time, Lupin…' he said mock-threateningly. 'Next time…'he trailed off, striking an absurd pose, shaking his fist.

'What's up, Prongs?' Remus asked, turning away from his embarrassment of a friend.

'Evans,' James said depressingly. He undid his tie and half-heartedly slung it over the back of his seat. Some of the Gryffindor girls sighed as James unfastened the topmost buttons of his white shirt.

For reasons unknown to James, Sirius, who had stopped winking at the girls and finally joined them, looked furious. 'What happened, mate?' he asked, trying and failing to assume a concerned expression.

'Evans still think I'm a conceited prat,' James replied.

'You'll get her next time, Prongs,' Sirius claimed, trying to sound cheery. He stood up, beginning a brisk walk to his dorm stairs, running the last few steps and taking the stairs three at a time.

James was shocked. 'What's up with him?' he asked incredulously.

Remus sighed; he suddenly looked exhausted. 'He's upset that you're spending more time lately with Lily, and less and less time with him.'

'He told you this?'

'No,' Remus answered simply, 'but it's obvious.'

James nodded in comprehension. Fortunately for Remus, he had the gift of telling what mood someone was in, and if something was bothering them.

James sighed. 'What do I do?' he asked his fellow Marauder.

'Honestly…I don't know, James,' Remus said. 'I cou –'

'Could you talk to Lily?' James interrupted.

'I – what?'

'Could you talk to Lily? Please?'

'Well, I _could_, yes, but what would that do?'

'I don't know, but she seems to listen to you more than me. You could ask her why she hates me.'

'Prongs, it's obvious why she hates you. She yells it at you every time she sees you.'

'She _used_ to yell it at me every time she saw me, but she's been acting different. Could you just –' The clock in Gryffindor Tower struck 7:00. 'Bloody hell!' James exclaimed. 'Quidditch practise! I almost forgot! I called it last minute for the game tomorrow. Sorry, Moony, I have to go.'

James sprinted up the stairs to his dorm, grabbed his uniform and his broom and bolted back down the stairs. James spared a quick glance at Remus. 'See you…later…' he panted, before tumbling out of the portrait hole and tearing down the corridors.

Remus exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding in. 'Alright, James,' he muttered to himself. 'I'll go and see Lily.'

Remus stood up wearily from the sofa; the full moon was approaching. The wizard walked through the portrait hole, partially retracing James' steps.

Remus' footsteps echoed loudly off of the stone walls. As he neared the Hospital Wing, Remuscould hear quiet, strangled sobs. _That's odd_, he thought. _Last time I checked, Lily was the only person in here…_

Remus inched open the double doors. Lily was sitting up in her bed, her face pushed into her knees, muffling her sobs. Remus rushed over to the distressed redhead. He gingerly sat on the edge of her bed, not wanting to scare her.

'Shh,' Remus whispered, soothingly rubbing her back.

Lily was startled by the sudden tough, but leaned into the warm body. The tears were still streaming down her face, but they were getting less and less. Remus put his arm around Lily's shoulders, rubbing away the goose bumps that had appeared on her arms.

Without warning, the Lily's tears came back with renewed vigour as she vividly recalled her conversation with James…the hurt in his eyes… Lily dug her face deeper into Remus' chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. Remus was startled, but continued to make 'shush'ing noises into Lily's ear. Remus comforted Lily patiently, remembering all the times she had helped him out when he was feeling depressed with his 'condition'. The least he could do was return the favour.

Suddenly Lily surfaced, the path of her tears evident. Her hair was slightly mussed from her crying, but she looked better.

'Thanks, Remus,' she whispered. She knew it was feeble, but nothing could have expressed her gratitude more efficiently.

'It was nothing,' Remus shrugged. 'You've done a lot for me, so I figured I owed you. I still do,' he reflected.

Lily shook her head in disagreement. 'No, really, Remus, it's fine. You don't owe me anything. We're even. We always have been.'

Remus nodded, looking for a moment like he was going to argue, but thought better of it. He was so lucky to have Lily as a friend. She was so caring and thoughtful. She always thought of others first, and never expected anything in return. It was no wonder James fell in love with her.

The two sat in silence for a minute. Remus moved towards the chair beside Lily's bed, while Lily wiped away the remaining tears. Lily sighed, falling back against her fluffy pillows.

'Lily?' Remus asked quietly.

'Yeah?' Lily answered, already knowing what was coming.

'Why were you crying?'

Lily sighed, debating whether she could tell him or not.

'I…can't tell you,' she quickly decided.

'Why not?' Remus asked, noticing her hesitation.

'I just can't.'

'This involves James, doesn't it?' Remus inquired.

_Damn you, Remus_, Lily thought. He really was too smart for his own good. _But why can't I tell him? It isn't as though I don't trust him, because I do. _

'You know you can trust me, right?' Remus offered, as though he could read Lily's thoughts.

'Of course,' Lily answered.

'Lily –'

'Promise you won't tell James?'

'What?'

'If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell James.'

'Alright.'

'Pinky swear?' Lily asked, holding out her finger.

'Pinky swear,' Remus confirmed, interlacing his pinky with hers.

Lily leaned back into her pillows again, sighing. She didn't want to tell Remus – or anyone, really. Saying it aloud would make it final, absolute, irretrievable…

'It's ok if you don't want to tell me, Lily. I understand. Some things are just too personal.' Remus got up to leave, pushing his chair back to its original position.

'No, Remus wait,' Lily called. 'Sit down.' Lily motioned to the chair.

'Really, Lily, it's fine if you don't want to tell me,' Remus said, sitting down.

'No, Remus, you don't understand.' Suddenly, the tears started flowing again. 'I think…I think I l…love J-James.'

Remus leaned over and hugged Lily for the second time that night. _Wow_, he thought. _I didn't know loving James could be that horrible. No wonder she's maintained that she hated him. _

Lily shuddered, pulling away from Remus. 'I can't believe I did this,' she muttered.

'Did what?' asked Remus curiously.

'Messed up this bad,' Lily answered.

'What?' Remus asked, confused.

'I let him go!' Lily exclaimed. 'I had him, and I was too stubborn! I couldn't let him know that I put the past where it belonged – in the past. I couldn't let him know because it would be…admitting that I was wrong.' Lily hung her head, letting the tears flow freely for the umpteenth time that night.

'Lily, it's ok, it's going to be –'

'NO, IT'S NOT!' Lily screamed. 'You have no idea,' Lily whispered, shaking her head.

'Lily,' Remus reasoned. 'James likes you, a lot. He wouldn't let you go that easily. He's been after you for seven years. Why would he stop now?'

_He **does **have a point,_ Lily thought. 'I don't know.' Lily flushed. _How could I be so stupid?_ she asked herself, wiping away a stray tear. _Of course he wouldn't just up and leave after seven years._

'I'm sorry, Remus. I'm being irrational. I shouldn't have yelled,' Lily murmured.

Remus smiled, dismissing Lily's apology with a wave of his hand. 'Sometimes our emotions get the better of us.' Remus smiled understandingly.

Remus' sharp ears caught bits of a faraway conversation. 'Can you hear that?'

'Hear what?' inquired Lily. 'I can hear anything.'

'Listen.' The sounds were getting closer and clearer.

'Doe…I'b fine…really…just a cut…' The doors of the Hospital Wing burst open as James walked unwillingly through, followed by a teammate from the Quidditch team. They were both soaking wet, hair dripping like they'd just finished a shower, and both equally muddy.

'James!' Lily shrieked, not being able to retain her 'ignore-James-because-I-don't-like-him' demeanour any longer. 'What happened? Are you ok?'

'Yeah, yeah, I'b fine,' James said off-handedly, lying down on a bed, splattering the crisp white sheets with mud.

'No, you're not,' Lily countered. 'You've got blood all your face! What were you doing?' Lily asked hysterically. James' face was steadily getting paler.

'It was just a bludger,' James answered thickly.

'Here, let me clean you up,' Lily said, gathering her wand from her beside table.

Remus smiled. 'I'll see you guys later, ok?'

'What?' Lily questioned distractedly, looking up at Remus. 'Oh! Alright, thanks for your company, Remus.'

The werewolf nodded in confirmation. 'You too, Lily. Get better, Prongs,' Remus said, winking at his friend. James smiled weakly as Remus and James' fellow chaser left, closing the doors quietly behind them.

Lily turned back to James, who was now almost as white as chalk. Lily raised her wand and whispered, '_Tergeo_.' The blood on James face immediately began to disappear, leaving a very pale James, including a nose that looked broken.

Lily reached out and lightly touched James' nose. He drew in a sharp breath, which was already beginning to be quick and laboured. 'So it is broken,' Lily confirmed quietly. '_Fractum reparo_,' she whispered, healing the broken nose instantly. _Thank Merlin I'm good at Charms_, Lily thought.

'Thanks,' James wearily whispered, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling with sharp jabs.

'James, I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey,' Lily said worriedly, and James heard her dash off to the matron's office.

In a matter of seconds James faintly heard two pairs of shoes frantically running in his direction. The last thing he knew was that he was swallowing a nasty tasting potion before he was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

When James regained consciousness, he felt a weight on his chest. James moved a hand to his chest, curious to what the weight was, but he never expected to feel Lily's silky smooth hair. James was shocked. He could smell her stimulating aroma. He could feel the rise and fall of her own chest against himself as she slept, her head resting on his chest…

James looked adoringly at Lily as she slept. _She looks like an angel_, thought James. _She looks so peaceful. So…unstressed. She's beautiful. _'I love you, Lily,' James whispered hoarsely. He leaned down as carefully as he could and lightly kissed the top of her head.

James watched as Lily's eyes began to flutter open, aware of the movement around her. She smiled weakly at James as she sat up, sitting back in the chair that she had been sitting in before she fell asleep…on James.

Lily grinned, her cheeks flaming. 'How are you?' she whispered.

'Much better, thanks to you,' James answered appreciatively. 'I owe you.'

Lily shook her head. 'Really, it was nothing.'

'Nothing?' asked James incredulously. 'You practically save my life and you call that _nothing_?'

Lily shrugged. 'I'm the one who should be sorry.'

'You?' James wracked his brain, and found nothing. 'Why?' he questioned.

'I've been ignoring you these past few days. I had no reason to.'

'Yes you did.'

'What, James? What reason did I have?' Lily plunged on, not waiting for an answer. 'I've been acting like a coward, afraid of my own emotions. I've been ignoring you, only because I was afraid of what I felt. I think the Sorting Hat was wrong, placing me in Gryffindor. I should have been in Ravenclaw.'

'No, Lily, don't say that; it isn't true. You're very brave. You always stand up for yourself – and other people. You don't back down even when the Slytherins call you nasty names – which aren't true, I might add. You're brave, beautiful, smart, cunning, funny…I could go on longer, Lily. I know I can't change the past, but I can change who I am now. And I have, Lily, just for you. Can you forgive me for being such a jerk?'

Lily's eyes glistened with tears as she listened to James' speech. He really was a sweetheart. 'I think I already have,' Lily smiled.

James' face immediately lit up, his smile warming Lily to the tip of her toes. His hazel eyes danced with happiness and mischief as he pulled Lily down onto his lap. Lily squealed, causing James to perform a silencing charm on Madam Pomfrey's door so she wouldn't hear.

'See? That wasn't that hard, was it?' James asked, still grinning. He pulled Lily into a hug, and she wiggled closer to his warmth.

'Actually, it was terrifying,' Lily admitted. 'But I'm glad I did it.'

'Would it be terrifying if I kissed you now?'

Lily looked at James. His eyes showed passion, love, and sincerity. She knew she could trust him.

'A little,' she confessed. 'But I'm willing to try.'

James took her hands in his own, comforting her. James leaned in slowly, not wanting to scare Lily. Their lips were inches away; she could see his bright, hazel eyes…centimetres away; he could count the freckles on her nose…millimetres away; they could count the other's eyelashes…

Lily closed her eyes as she felt the warm of James' lips over hers. Lily felt a tingling feeling all over her body. It was definitely the most electrifying sensation she had ever felt.

Lily kissed James back, savouring his taste, scent, and touch. His hands (which had long since released hers) were lightly running up and down her sides, a burning feeling remaining where they had travelled.

James manoeuvred his hands so that one was playing with the tiny hairs on the back of Lily's neck, and the other was running through her slightly mussed hair.

Nothing James had ever thought would compare to what it actually felt like kissing Lily Evans. No fantasy, nor daydream, could rival what the redheaded beauty could do to the Marauder. Shivers were sent down James' spine as Lily's fingers wound themselves into his hair. Lily's lusciously soft lips felt bloody amazing. James could stay like this forever, if it wasn't for that nasty habit of needing oxygen…

Lily broke the kiss, breathing heavily through her swollen lips. 'Wow,' James finally breathed, having gained his much needed oxygen. 'Wow,' he repeated. 'You're a really good kisser,' James said, looking at Lily in admiration.

Lily laughed. _That beautiful, music-to-my-ears laugh_, thought James. 'You're not too bad yourself, Mr. Potter.'

James grinned. 'Why thank you, Ms. Evans.'

James looked skyward at the _pitter-patter _that had never ceased since his Quidditch practice. 'Rain,' he said, smiling.

Lily back up a little, scared of the mischievous look in James' eyes. 'What are you thinking?' she asked cautiously.

'That we go and take a walk in the rain,' he suggested innocently.

'James, no _way_. It's after hours! And how are we going to get outside, anyways?' Lily asked sceptically.

'Lily, Lily, Lily! Are you forgetting that you are talking to a Marauder, here?'

'Oh, yes. I'm so sorry, Your Highness. I _did_ forget I was talking to royalty, for a moment.'

James looked amused. 'Well,' he smiled, 'if _I'm_ royalty, then what does that make royalty's _girlfriend_?'

Lily thought for a minute, smiling. 'I don't know. A princess?' Lily asked hopefully.

James laughed. 'Alright. Princess Lily. That has a nice ring to it,' he admitted. 'So Princes Lily, His Highness is proposing that Princess Lily accompanies His Highness outside for a walk in the rain.'

Lily sighed, 'Ok, Princess Lily accepts.'

'Yes!' Lily smiled as she watched James do a celebratory dance.

'Alright, Your Highness, lead the way.'

'First,' James said, pulling a silvery material from under his covers, 'we need to get under this.'

Lily gasped. 'Is that an invisibility cloak?' she whispered.

'Yup,' answered James proudly. 'It was my dad's.'

'Wow…' Lily breathed.

'Ok, so we have to get under this, so we can't be seen.' Lily complied, vanishing, along with James, under the silvery material. 'And now we go.'

James silently opened the Hospital Wing doors, and the pair slipped out. They travelled down the corridors, passing no teachers or ghosts, given the extreme lateness of the hour. Before Lily knew it, she and James were in the Entrance Hall. Just before the double doors leading outside, James veered off to his left.

'Where are you going?' Lily questioned. 'The doors are straight ahead.'

'Yeah, but Pringle locks them,' James replied, referring to the caretaker.

Lily made an 'o' shape with her lips.

'So we'll be going through here,' James said, holding back a tapestry for Lily.

'Thank you,' Lily said, walking through the secret passage.

When they were through, James pulled off the cloak. 'This passage leads outside,' he said, responding to Lily's quizzical look.

Lily and James walked for a few minutes, finally reaching what appeared to be a dead-end. James smiled at Lily, his eyes alight with mischief. 'You just have to poke it right –' James poked the wall near the bottom '– there.'

Lily's eyes grew wide with amazement as the wall slowly disappeared, leaving a stone arch leading to the gentle _pitter-patter_ that was the rain. Lily smiled, walking outside with excitement. She hadn't been out in the rain since she was a child. She used to go out with Petunia every time there was a storm. But that all changed when Lily went off to Hogwarts…

'Having fun, Princess Lily?' James questioned, his eyes dancing brightly, given sparkle by the gentle moonlight that shone through the light clouds.

Lily looked at James, taking in his moonlit features. 'Yeah,' she nodded. 'I am, Your Highness.'

She grinned as she starting spinning in circles, holding her arms out wide, as if welcoming the rain. James' breath momentarily caught in his throat as he watched his new girlfriend be so carefree, absorbing the rain.

James shook his head before joining Lily, dancing in the rain. He ran up to her, taking her hands in his, spinning her around in circles. Lily laughed gleefully, her face alight with joy.

Lily looked at James and felt her heart soar. His hair was once again flattened by the rain, and his delicate features were dripping with water. His shirt clung to his defined features, making him look _unbelievably_ sexy.

Lily looked up and locked eyes with James. He was grinning; he must have seen her longing look. James slowly stopped spinning Lily and moved closer to her, hugging her tightly. Lily felt so safe, just being there in James' arms. She felt his thumb under her chin and tilted her head upwards, just as James brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

James marvelled for the second time how good it felt to finally be kissing Lily Evans. He felt her full lips move under his, and he pulled her closer, so that their bodies were touching. Each felt like they were meant for the other, the way their bodies moulded perfectly for the other…

James pulled away, staring into Lily's bright green eyes. He could count every single raindrop clinging to her long lashes. As she stared up at him, he knew that there was nowhere else he wanted to be now, tomorrow, or ever. He didn't know where life would take him, but he knew that if he was with Lily, everything would be ok.

James lightly kissed Lily's swollen lips one more time, before spinning her around in the rain. He watched as she laughed, running off into the distance, as she twirled, and as she shouted with glee. He watched as the rain seemed to give her a halo. _Princess Lily needs a halo_, he decided with a smile.

James ran to Lily as she beckoned him forward, laughing, twirling, and shouting with her. James knew that moments like these were hard to come by these days, and he decided that he would make the most out of this one.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! It's all over. :tear: I'm so sad. I love this story, it was like my baby. And now it's all grown up:sniffle:

I hope you guys were satisfied with this chapter. It's the longest I've written for this story!

Now for some shameless advertising. Some of my other stories aren't fortunate to get as much love as you guys gave this story (over 2300 hits! Hugs and kisses for everyone) andI think they would appreciate the warm fuzziness that is _Accepting James_...give them a try, eh?

Anywho, I'm off to do some more writing. I've gotan idea for a new chapter in mind for _Take My Hand_. Some people thought I should do a collection of one-shots so I'm doing my best. And I've got an almost-finishedRon/Hermione fic. Au revoir and don't forget to review! I love you all. :)

Niamara


End file.
